codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blow of Light/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } --Gp75motorsports 01:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi do you want to become an admin, i'm letting the first 10 users be admins, providing they know what they're doing, and then Gp75motorsports and i will add admins accordingly, Also can you please try to recruit as many people as you can, i think we should be aiming for 100 by June, (I know that i'm being optimistic), it recomends that we should try to get 750 users to maintain this wiki, try your hardest please. ' Sunderland ' 15:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I've e-mailed two users, and have asked one of ma homiez to come here. Good luck. Happy Holidays from —B L 20:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Good, and i like the idea of the admin school. ' Sunderland ' 00:18, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks. I got a lot more, you know. Now for a username blacklist. Happy Holidays from —B L 00:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Can you please answer my question in the watercooler, tell me if anything important comes up. ' Sunderland ' 00:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wait, what watercooler? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's on the forum and do you want to be a administrator (Sysop). ' Sunderland ' 00:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind being a 'crat, either. And one more thing, do you know what's a checkuser, right? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) You are now an admin and buearacrat, and here is a definetion of a checkuser. Merry Christmas. ' Sunderland ' 00:52, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. Have you installed checkuser on the Wiki yet? Happy Holidays from —B L 01:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know i'll have to get some help on the wikia live help, keep up the good work. Oh and i emailed User:Dreamafter from the normal wiki asking him if he wanted to join this wiki. ' Sunderland ' 21:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) (undent) I've already e-mailed Dreamafter. By the way, are you interested in being mentored at Wikiversity? You'll get admin tools there. Happy Holidays from —B L 22:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :What is it? ' Sunderland ' 23:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's kind of like Adopt-A-User, except you'll be mentored by one of the users there, you'll get some admin tools, and, yeah... you sign up here and they'll look into it. I've already signed up, but nothing came up. Happy Holidays from —B L 23:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've registered and requested custodianship, my username is also sunderland06, but what is it actually for. ' Sunderland ' 23:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think they try to teach you how to be a better admin so the site won't get screwed up before it's born. Happy Holidays from —B L 00:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) btw, incase you never got your answer, you dont get checkuser, only wikia staff does. --Uberfuzzy 14:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Crat tools Hi, the crat tools are located at the bottom of this page, but i think the only crat tool is make a user into a sysop, but there are admin tools there as well. ' Sunderland ' 00:29, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Is there a tool to make a bot? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:30, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know about that, and also i'm not promoting to admin and crats until we get to know the community, ok. ' Sunderland ' 00:59, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::I got help about the bots, they suggested, Pywikipediabot. ' Sunderland ' 01:05, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Interesting...now to deal with the new vandals. Happy Holidays from —B L 02:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar - suggestions Hi there! I see you've edited MediaWiki:Sidebar recently, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in hearing my ideas out... Firstly, I think the link to User:NewAdminSchool should be removed - adminship is merely a technical position that is given to users when there's need for admins. It shouldn't be the most important thing in a wiki! Then...the link to Code Snippets Wiki:Request an Account might give some people wrong impression of the wiki. I personally cannot be without thinking of the ConfirmAccount extension for MediaWiki software. This is a Wikia wiki and all Wikia are open to the public. Perhaps it could be replaced with, say, a link to page like w:Help:Why create an account?. You guys here could do a local version of that help page, for example, and add the link to that page to the sidebar. :) Best of luck with this Wikia! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 13:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll put that into consideration, but the reason why I have that link there is because we're making the 1st 10 users admins and crats, let alone they know what they're doing, that is. But, yeah, because we don't want spammers here, that's why there's a RaA link there. Anyway, Happy Holidays from —B L 19:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Quite honestly, making the first 10 users sysops and/or bureaucrats doesn't sound like a working strategy...more like asking for trouble. You might want to wait until a community is formed and select admins & bureaucrats from the trusted community members, because the truth is, anyone of the first ten users could be a vandal or a disrupting user - how would you know their ultimate motives even if they made a few good contributions to the project? ::And as stated in Wikia's introduction pages, every Wikia operates on a shared-login system. Basically, spammers do not need to sign up /here/ to spam this wiki - they can choose any other Wikia from the List of Wikia to create an account on. That's why it's not a really wise idea of having such a link on the sidebar. Plus if a user is too lazy to create an account, surely s/he's too lazy to edit the wiki. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:43, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::I actually already spoke to Sunderland06 about how making the first 10 into admins isn't the best idea... but I'll say it here too: right now you've got four admins (plus Jimbo, but he's a staffer anyway), and that should probably suffice for a considerably long time; it might be years before you need more. But when you finally do decide that you need more admins, you should set up an RfA so the community can vote and discuss who should and shouldn't be the next admin; if you don't let them decide, you'll have a lot of people pissed at you. I've fixed up the Sidebar a little bit, as per your suggestions, btw, Jack; sort of a compromise, sort of. =D Guesty-Persony-Thingy 20:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Ooooh, pretty buttons... Heh, actually Sunderland was considering making me an admin, and I said "not yet"... I'm probably just passing anyway, I only stopped by 'cause he asked me to... but that's one way of making me stay. =P I'm customizing the main page a little more, and I guess I'll *try* to add navigation links and stuff... and I'll give you any templates I can, an' stuff. THANKS!!! =D Guesty-Persony-Thingy 20:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. Happy Holidays from —B L 20:22, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I got an idea! If you could conctruct an ad, we could ask Catherine how to advertise, and we could have well over 1000+ users before we go live! --Gp75motorsports 22:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :If you want, I can go around San Francisco promoting this site. If you kinda take a look on my galleries, you'll see I may be able to promote our site, but we'll have to deal with the vandals, though. Happy Holidays from —B L 03:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Code Snippets Wiki:Wikipedian of the month Thanks for promo Ooooh, the pretty buttons that I am so used to already! Thanks, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. Happy Holidays from —B L 02:26, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::BTW, how do you SALT pages? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:39, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have no idea. I think you protect a page, create the page wit a blank on it, then protect it. I heard from Wikipedia that there's a salt extension, not sure whether Wikia got the extension. Happy Holidays from —B L 04:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Code Snippets IRC channel I am creating an IRC channel on irc.freenode.net: #code-snippets. I will give you a level 49 access, which means you will be able to op and everything. Remember, stay un-opped until necessary, to op, use /msg ChanServ OP #code-snippets BoL (I know BoL is your IRC nick) and to de-op, use /msg ChanServ OP #code-snippets -BoL. When opped, you will be able to promote other users as well as ban and kick users. It should be up and running soon. Enjoy, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:21, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Wait, first you need to register your nick, use /msg NickServ REGISTER to register, then e-mail me your registered nick so I can op you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel Hi. You are receiving this message because I recently created the #code-snippets IRC channel, and you are a wiki administrator. Please give me your master registered IRC nick (if you have one) so I can apply autovoice to you. While you will not need to be voiced to speak on the channel, it is a good way for people to know who is an administrator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :BTW: Remember to come on IRC often, who knows, there might be something interesting to talk about. In addition, I would like to talk to you about the open proxy thing on IRC, I think you know which channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Which reminds me, I think someone hacked my IRC name. I can't opt-in. —B L 03:48, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::You're forgetting that you need to identify to NickServ after you sign on, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY , replace with your registration password. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:57, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I did, I still can't log in. —B L 05:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Sysop Thanks for the sysop offer, but, not to make it sound like I'm a noob or anything, but I have no idea what a sysop is other than it means "system operator" (yeah I know, I'm a complete idiot, stupid Wikipedia article, it was a stub). Could you please explain to me what a sysop does? Sorry for the inconvenience this message may cause. Σpsilon60198 我 明! 01:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :It's OK, and as for sysop, it means administrator. You block, rollback, protect, delete, and salt. Let me know when you want to be one so I can make you one, i'm a b'crat here. —B L 01:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me. Sure, I'll be a sysop. Don't worry I'm a very responsible person (most of the time, usually on the internet). Cheers,Σpsilon60198 我 明! 06:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Okay Okay, sorry about that, I thought I blocked the ip for a week. 8P Also, I think we should start doing RFA's because i dont think everyone here should be a sysop. just my oppinion. Sirkad 01:43, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Only the first 10 users get to be sysop. And not only that, can you tell Gp75motorsports I'm testing him tomorrow? —B L 02:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lol testing him on what? :::How good he is on being a sysop. —B L 05:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Only the first 10 users? No, you're mistaken. Their original plan was to make *all* the first 10 into sysops, and more wif RfAs; now they've abandoned that, under the impression that the admin-to-user ratio of 5-to-1 is good enough for now. =P Once RfAs start, though, any user can be an admin. Guesty-Persony- ' 05:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that depends on if the RfA goes through or not. Sirkad 15:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hint, hint, we now have , please refer people you offer adminship to to CSW:RFA. The command for changing you NickServ password is: /msg NickServ SET PASSWORD , replace with your new password. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. But Epsilon and Marlith are trusted editors. When we bump one, we'll appoint one. —B L 04:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it should be a group decision, whether it is a trusted editor or not. Sirkad 23:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Your template you template located here has on the top of it, just thought you would like to know. 8P Sirkad 02:41, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I know that. And you may want to consider going to Wikipedia right now, it's backlogged. They're negotiating about this new rollback feature. —B L 03:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oh snap. lol Sirkad 03:10, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Btw, im on irc right now, not afk. Sirkad 03:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Sysop No problem, I can be sysop. However, I will not be here very often. Marlith 17:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Right, about that, because we just got to our 10 listed sysops, you're going to have to list yourself as RfA, but, eh, if I do, I'm not sure about FastLizard4... —B L 05:03, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I finished the RFA. So this is like WP, right? Marlith 04:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yea, but you have to take a benchmark with that. User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark. That's what WP doesn't have, and I haven't gotten the results back, though... —B L 05:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Virtual iPhone? Saw it on the main page and was wondering what the heck it was. fastlizard pointed me here to ask. Sirkad 04:30, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :It's just a simple input box without the IPhone shiz. —B L 05:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Rollback I think the developers only put it on the english Wikipedia. Not Wikia. Marlith 05:30, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Dang! —B L 05:31, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Who will vandalize this? Marlith 05:33, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe no one except sometimes I like to do some tests using anonymous ips to test the admin's vandal-fighting skills... —B L 00:54, 17 January 2008 (UTC) USers Please block 76.202.78.115 thanks. Marlith 02:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) SPCMDCON.SYS Deleted, almost unanimously. --Gp75motorsports 18:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC)